xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Foley
Oliver Foley (b. August 10, 2019) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Elixir and Crystal Summers, and the grandson of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Clarice. He is also a Ravenclaw wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Dracomon. Oliver is a member of the Foley, Summers and Grey family. 'History' Early Years Oliver Christopher Daniel Scott Summers Foley was born on August 10, 2019 in Fort Hood, Texas, and grew up in Los Angeles and New York. He is the son of Justin Foley and Crystal Summers, and the stepson of Zac Guthrie . He is of English, French and Japanese heritage. Oliver is the younger maternal half-brother of Wyatt, Chris, Alex, Brandon and Joel. He also has an older adoptive brother, Dean. Crystal discovered during her pregnancy that Oliver too had powers, and demonstrated the power to heal his mother while still in the womb. Oliver came into his powers about a year after his birth, and even at a young age, he had already developed his telekinetic powers, normally being seen levitating objects around him. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of 2030, Oliver received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his mother, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2030, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. He was taken to Diagon Alley by his parents to shop for supplies, and he bought his first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Oliver is made of olive wood and has a unicorn hair core; it is 10¼", and is slightly yielding. Oliver was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw house. Oliver enjoyed his years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. His favourite subjects were Herbology and Charms, and the only areas of study that gave him trouble was Alchemy. Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School Oliver Becomes an Empath Around 2035, Oliver discovered that he had the ability feel other people's emotions. Initially, he was excited to have gained a new power, but eventually grew to fear it as time went by. His empathic powers started off slow, only sensing the emotions of the people in his immediate vicinity, but suddenly grew exponentially, which caused considerable problems, as after encountering the emotions of others he would sometimes act on their whims. Eventually, Oliver's empathic ability allowed him to channel emotions from miles away and listen in on the arguments people were having all over New York City by picking up on the intense emotion behind the angry words people were shouting at each other. As its range expanded, he was unable to control it developing to the point where he was constantly taking in the emotions of the entire city. At one point, the amount of emotions started to get all too overwhelming for Oliver, prompting him to cower in the manor basement. Chris and Brandon attempted to convince him to come out in order for Oliver to get proper help, but not before he caused a beam to fall from the ceiling. As a result, Oliver requested to be put into a nullification cell, to temporarily switch off his powers, thus prohibiting the emotions of flooding into his mind. Finding Love Battle Against the Source In 2040, Oliver and his brothers are in the Underworld, discussing how to vanquish The Source of all Evil, who has recently come back to kill the Halliwell sisters, as well as the brothers. They explain to Magnus how he was defeated by the Charmed Ones the last time; however, clearly it wasn't enough to kill him once and for all. They suddenly hear violent thumps on the walls around them and find out that The Source is trying to break through base's protective shield that wards off evil by firing multiple fireballs, however, it fails. Chris and Joel both start to write an altered version of the To Call Upon Our Ancestors spell, while the others attempt to reinforce the protective shields with even more magic to keep the Source at bay for a while longer. The Source's attacks are now breaking through the protective shields causing the caves to rumble and fires ignite. The Source breaks into the base and Chris puts up his forcefield to protect everyone from any flying debris. Brandon uses his molecular acceleration to melt the roof of the cave that drops a boulder on the Source, temporarily distracting him from them all spreading out. A long drawn-out battle ensues between the two parties, and both sides take heavy damage. Knowing that the brothers would not be able to vanquish the Source without his help, Magnus managed to temporarily incapacitate the ruler of the Underworld, long enough for Dorian to start placing crystals around the pair. Joel, also still in the crystal circle, quickly figured out what Magnus was planning, and realised that the vanquish would take Magnus as well. The two share a last kiss, and Joel places the last crystal in the circle, activating the cage. As he collapses into Chris and Brandon's arms, Chris starts the vanquishing spell they wrote. Joel continues through Magnus still saying he loves him and always will. Joel helps finish the spell, crying through most of it, and Magnus and the Source are vanquished. Joel breaks down in the middle of the battlefield. The next day, Joel is lying in his room at the manor, still crying over Magnus. Oliver follows his brothers to Joel's rooom to comfort him. Marriage & Children 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Oliver Foley is an Omega-Level mutant. Telekinesis: Oliver possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Biokinesis: Oliver is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies. Thus, he is theoretically capable of rewriting someone's genetic structure at will. He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect organic matter he touches, allowing him to heal physical damage done to his body or the bodies of others, reactivate suppressed mutant abilities, repair cerebral functions, and alter the composition of his own molecules in certain ways. He hasn't reached his full healing potential yet. Currently he is capable of basic healing, having successfully healed broken bones, severe burns and even a mortal stab through the chest. His ability is by close proximity - he tends to touch his targets, but can heal through clothing. He may eventually develop enough control of his powers to manipulate the human genome, altering eye, hair and skin colour, implanting physical characteristics or even reactivating dormant mutant or atavistic genes. *''Golden Armour:'' Oliver has the ability to turn his golden skin into golden armour, granting him several superhuman physical abilities. **''Superhuman Strength:'' In his golden form, Oliver’s physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift approximately 10 tons. **''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Oliver’s muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. His muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless he is forced to resume his normal state. **''Superhuman Durability:'' Oliver’s golden form renders him highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. He is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, or being able to withstand multiple gunshots without being injured. His body is also resistant to temperature extremes. Oliver is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Empathy: Oliver has the ability to fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. With this ability, Oliver can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since he knows exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. He may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects. Oliver's powers has grown to the point that he can manipulate emotions on others, and possibly use them to empower himself. He may learn to extend their power over/on vast number of sentients or reach extreme distances, even other levels of existence. *''Emotional Energy Manipulation:'' Oliver has the ability to manipulate the energy generated by the emotions of every being capable of feeling them. This energy can then be used to shoot powerful energy blasts. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Oliver's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Oliver is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Oliver can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Oliver dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Master Healer: Oliver learned the healing techniques that he currently uses from his father. He has become extremely knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. Like his father, he is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing. Kidō Master: Oliver has displayed his knowledge and mastery of healing Kidō, which are among the best within Soul Society, having been taught by his father, who in turn was taught by Captain Retsu Unohana. Oliver is well-versed in a variety of Kidō, highly masterful in healing Kidō and is able to easily use high-level Hadō and Bakudō spells without incantation. Expert Swordsman: Oliver is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Oliver is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Immense Spiritual Power: Oliver possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is jade. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Oliver Foley is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Oliver possesses a mastery of human, mutant and alien biology. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Oliver is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his mother, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: After being a ninja for most of his life and the team leader of his ninja squad, and being the son of Crystal, the grandson of Cyclops and the great-grandson of Corsair, Oliver has developed exceptional leadership skills and is gifted in tactics. Master Martial Artist: Oliver has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Oliver holds black belts in several different combat styles. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat ten muscled men with his eyes closed. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Oliver is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Oliver is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Oliver is trained and excels in astral combat. Master Archer: Oliver Foley is an extremely skilled archer, a talent he shares with his father and ancestor. He was able to aim his arrow inside of the hole of a pop tab of a soda can. He was also able to anticipate a bullet in flight and block it with an arrow. Oliver is currently skilled enough that he can shoot 3 arrows at once. As a master archer Oliver uses a mechanical bow and crossbow his father developed. Strength level Class Peak Human Level: Oliver possesses peak superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) twice his weight easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Power Control (formerly): When Oliver developed his empathic powers, he struggled to control his new power, which caused considerable problems, as after encountering the emotions of others he would sometimes act on the emotions as if they were his own and/or become overwhelmed by them. At one point, his empathic abilities allowed him to channel emotions from miles away and listen in on the arguments people were having all over New York City by picking up on the intense emotion behind the angry words people were shouting at each other. 'Appearance' Oliver Wikia.JPG Oliver2.jpg Oliver4.jpg Oliver9.jpg Oliver8.jpg Oliver10.jpg Oliver11.jpg Oliver6.jpg Oliver5.jpg Oliver7.jpg Leo_Symbol.JPG|Oliver's Leo tattoo. Overall, Oliver bears a strong resemblance to both of his parents. He has piercing blue eyes, blonde hair and fair skin. His body is toned, muscular and slim. *'Hair:' Oliver has relatively short blonde hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. He normally doesn't have any facial hair at all. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Oliver has two known tattoos; the Crest of Truth, and the Leo sign on his left wrist. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Oliver carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Dracomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Oliver carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Truth around his neck. This allows his Dracomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Bow: Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Oliver purchased an 10¾" olive wood wand with a unicorn hair core in 2024. Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Foley family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Biokinetics Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Empaths Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Earth Release users Category:Crystal Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Leo (sign) Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Healers Category:House of Beast Category:Team Clarice Members Category:Crest of Truth Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:14th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Masters Category:Characters born in 2019